


Soul Wings

by JeannieXCBronze



Category: Original Work
Genre: Not Beta Read, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 19:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7769443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeannieXCBronze/pseuds/JeannieXCBronze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two names, one self, tucked away neatly. "Jeannie," she croaks, and "Lillian," they choke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soul Wings

**Author's Note:**

> I promise, promise, promise the first chapter of the wedding will go up very, very soon! Just be held off by a little of self written poetry!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> -Jeannie

Soul Wings

* * *

          I feel them flare around me, choking every strained second of my very abundant patience.

          Dwindling, dwindling, self restraint shuddering, sinking, stopping while I groan restlessly.

          One heart, a soul, can't hide what I feel. Yet, I can't hold my _self_ on a platter for them to see.

          Two names, one self, tucked away neatly. "Jeannie," she croaks, her own self writhing underneath relentless ministrations.

          "Lily," "Mack," "Lillian," the people who were supposed to give, unconditionally, unknowingly, unwittingly. They don't really know me. "Lilyann."

           My complexity, my intricacy, hidden under a pseudonym they never recognize. Jeannie, me, may not be a saint.

But, at least, she, me, is loved.

The only one that's ever been safe.

Only then, will I feel real.

Once safe, again, shimmers sail behind me.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos appreciated, as always.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> -Jeannie


End file.
